The present invention relates to an electrical interconnection structure and particularly to an electrical connection between conductors on spaced parallel plates.
Various electrical apparatus include spaced parallel plates having electrical conductors thereon which must be electrically interconnected. For example, a flat display device has been developed which includes an evacuated envelope having spaced, parallel flat front and back panels and a plurality of vanes or plates of an electrical insulating material extending between the front and back panels in spaced, parallel relation. Each of the vanes has a plurality of metal film conductors on its surfaces with corresponding conductors on the vanes being electrically connected together.
One technique proposed is to make the electrical connections by extending the conductors to the edge of the vanes which contact the back panel, and providing metal conductors on the back panel which are contacted by the conductors on the vanes when the vanes are mounted on the back panel. However, this technique has several disadvantages. It requires very acurate positioning of both the conductors on the vanes and the conductors on the back panel to insure proper alignment therebetween when the vanes are mounted on the back panel. Also, to make good electrical connection between the conductors on the vanes and the conductors on the back panel by merely placing the edge of one conductor against the other conductors is difficult, and the difficulty is magnified when a large number of such connections are being made simultaneously. In addition, the connections between the two conductors are not readily accessible so that poor connections cannot be easily repaired.